


Who Is It?

by RenLuicaNR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuicaNR/pseuds/RenLuicaNR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will Hermione choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1:

(Harry/Ron and Hermione fan fiction)

Author's Note:  
This is set after the war. While Hogwarts is being rebuilt the students have a gap year before they start again.  
Everything happened as it did, except the 19 years later part. This is just an addition from my imagination.  
From Harry's perspective.

enjoy :) 

\------------------------------

"Harry." Mrs Weasley called out.  
"Hello, Molly, you okay?" I asked as I entered The Burrow.  
"Oh yes dear, thank you. Ron and Hermione are upstairs." I nod and walk upstairs.

"When is Harry here?" I heard Hermione say, you wouldn't believe we've been spilt up for a 10 days and she takes it like a lifetime. Its sweet though, for her to miss me like that. I know I missed them a lot.  
I opened the door slowly. "Hi guys." I said quietly. Just as I did Hermione had jumped on me so me and her fell on the floor. I fixed my glasses and saw Hermione beneath me so I jumped up and helped her up.  
"I'm so sorry Hermione." I said brushing myself down.  
"Its okay Harry." she wrapped her arms around me again, this time more gently.  
"I missed you so much Harry." she said quietly in my ear.  
"I missed you too Hermione." I smiled at her and she let go and sat next to Ron on the bed.  
"Hey mate." Ron said to me.  
"Hey Ron, you been alright?"  
"Yeh I've been okay, you?"  
"Alright I guess." I sat next to Hermione and she rested her head on my shoulder.  
"Hermione, you okay? " I asked.  
"Yes, just tired." She yawned loudly and jumped into the empty bed next to the me and Ron were left sitting on. within the next 15minutes the room was filled with me and Ron quietly talking while Hermione's quiet snoring filled the background. 

"What bed Harry?" Ron said pointing over at Hermione's beautiful, resting body.  
"I'll take her bed, let you stretch your legs tonight." We laughed and continued to joke until we fell asleep.

I did fall asleep, but awoke suddenly when Hermione jolted upright, he eyes full of tears.  
"Hermione you okay?" I pulled Hermione into a comforting hug so she could calm down and hopefully tell me what she was dreaming.  
"Tell me the dream." I said, she shook her head.  
"Hermione please. I'm here for you." She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy, she must have been crying a lot.  
"Harry, Voldemort killed my parents." she sobbed, I held her tighter knowing what dreams involving Voldemort were like.  
"Ssshh, its okay, I promise. Remember we took Voldemort down." I rubbed her arm, trying my best to comfort her. She nodded. 

Half an hour later Hermione was back asleep, this time her head rested on my chest. 

"Harry, Harry, please wake up." Hermione had woken me up yet again.  
"Yes Hermione?"  
"I had another dream." She wasn't crying this time, but I could see her worried expression.  
"My dream, we loved each other had children." Her worried expression was still plastered over her beautiful, flawless face.  
"What's wrong with that?" I asked feeling a little offended.  
"Oh nothing Harry. Its just I've been having this dream often." She had a look of even more worry, she leaned closer to me. "Can I do something?" she asked me subtlety, I wiped the sleep out my eye's, put my glasses on and nodded. I was nervous, she could be thinking of anything. Through my foggy glasses I saw her lean closer and closer, I felt her body on mine.  
"Close your eyes." she told me, so I did. 

I waited for a moment before I felt her soft lips press mine. I only had the urge to kiss her harder, but she backed away and sat up straight.  
"Well?" She asked me.  
"Well what?" I asked perplexed.  
"What did you feel?" she asked rather angrily.  
"Oh, Hermione I don't know." I spoke honestly.  
"Harry, when you have an answer can you say, please."  
"Of course." I smiled at her and allowed her to lay down, facing the wall, rather than me.  
I thought hard for the rest of the night, and by the time the sun had rose I had my conclusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Its me!   
Hope you like it so far! Comment on the chapters, tell me what you think!!!!!!! 

This is Chapter 2, 

Enjoy!

\------------------------------

I woke up feeling extremely tired. Hermione kept me up most the night due to her bad dreams. She also kissed me, which was a huge surprise. I remember Ron telling me how amazing their kiss in the Chambers Of Secrets was. 

Did Hermione pretend to enjoy it?

Perplexed I headed downstairs where everyone was in kitchen helping themselves to the breakfast Mrs Weasley laid out on the table. I sat opposite Ron who Hermione sat next to. All breakfast I just watched her, she would occasionally look up at me and raise an eyebrow which would make me look down at my plate. 

This was our only form of communication, and well I didn't like it. The last thing I want is last night to make everything between us awkward. Last night replayed in my head. Hermione Granger, my best friend for the seventh year now kissed me.   
I wondered whether that meant she liked me, I never asked her, I should ask her.

Today I'll pull her aside and ask.

Finding a time to do that was hard, we were together most the day, however Ron was with us too. I couldn't just say I needed to talk to her alone as he gets extremely jealous and will end up bringing up the past when me and Hermione were together. I couldn't deal with that.  
"Hermione." I whispered. She was walking along hand in hand with Ron. Her neck turned and her face was side on.  
"Yes?" She said back.  
"I need to talk to you alone." I whispered even more quietly so I was basically miming the words. She nodded.   
We sat in the field outside The Burrow and was enjoying the summer sun. Although I was enjoying myself, Ron and Hermione seemed to be enjoying each others company better. She sat in between Ron's legs and their hands were still interlocked. 

I sat there admiring the love they had for one another. Maybe this meant Hermione never loved me, maybe she only did in her dreams.   
"I'm going inside now." I got up and turned on my heel. Ron hardly acknowledged my exit, Hermione on the other hand soon followed and placed her hand on my shoulder.   
"C'mon Harry, we need to enjoy times in the sun." She said enthusiastically.  
"That's kind of hard to do when you two are all over each other!" I shouted. Accidentally.  
"Oh Harry!" She walked round to face me. "How could you say that!"   
"Its true Hermione! And what was last night about? I don't want you playing games when it comes to my feelings!"   
"Harry!" She shouted as I barged past her. 

Dinner was awkward. I spoke only when spoken too and it was evident Hermione had told Ron what I had said as he didn't even look at me once from across the table. I felt a huge amount of guilt for my sudden outburst at Hermione, I felt, however it was necessary to tell her how I felt about the situation. 

After dinner most, including Ron and Hermione went to bed, I was tired but decided to wait until I thought they were sleeping so I went for a walk. Alone. This was the first time I had managed to walk around at night without being guarded because Voldemort or his Death Eaters. As that thought left my head I started to think of her. Hermione.   
I did like her, but whether I loved her or not wasn't clear. If she loved Ron, then there was no point telling her my feelings. My thoughts were like that for the rest of the night. 

I walked into the bedroom to find, by surprise Ron and Hermione were sleeping in separate beds. I didn't choose to sleep next to Hermione so I took a pillow and slept on the floor at the foot of the bed.

\------------------------------

So what do you think?  
comments welcome :)

Please vote :) 

Love NR Xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione or Ron and Hermione????

Find out soon!!!!!

Enjoy Chapter 3!

\------------------------------  
At least 4 weeks past since my outburst at Hermione and her and Ron still were mad. I never got involved in their business, I hung out with Ginny most of the time or if she's away I would be alone.   
"Harry dear, can you go get Hermione?" I glared at Mrs Weasley.  
"Of course." I smiled and headed toward the staircase.   
"Hermione!" I called. No answer.   
"Hermione, Mrs Weasley wants you!" I screamed even louder.   
"Coming Harry!" she yelled back.

We walked down the stairs together, not making eye contact nor saying anything.   
"Thank you dear." Mrs Weasley said, her smile wide.   
"You're wel-"  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked rather quickly.  
"At the Ministry with Arthur and Ginny." she looked from me to Hermione. "Just you too today." She smiled once again. 

Me and Hermione was ushered out to the garden for the last of the August sun. We sat on the grass opposite each other.   
It started silent.   
"Hermione-"  
"No need Harry." She said continuing to pick at the grass. Another silence lasted.   
"I'm sorry. Hermione I really am." she looked at me.  
"I believe you and what you said was right. I'm sorry. Harry I was trying to figure out which one of you is the one I love."   
"Hermione, I don't know how I feel." I grasped her hand. "I have been trying to figure it out."   
"I know." She said calmly.   
"What do you feel toward me Hermione?" I asked noticing Hermione's eyes turn glassy.  
"I don't know Harry." she sobbed, her head in her knees. I placed my arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her closer to me, she un nestled her head from her knees and placed it on my shoulder. 

"I do love you Harry." She whispered. "But if I choose one I'll lose the other." Her sobs got louder.  
"Listen, If you choose Ron you won't lose me, you're my best friend Hermione." She looked up at me, a smile visible on her face. 

We sat outside talking until the sun set. We remained outside, however, only until Mrs Weasley calls us for dinner.   
"Hermione, what is the matter?" I asked as her eyes widened.   
"Its Ron, Harry." she pointed toward the back door of The Burrow. I saw the silhouette of Ron marching toward us. when he reached us his face was almost as red as his hair.   
"What are you doing Hermione?" He screamed at her while dragging her up from the grass. I stood up instantly.   
"Ron let go!" I shouted as he tugged Hermione's T-shirt collar.   
"Nothing, I wasn't doing anything. Ouch!" Her tears were falling fast.   
"I said let her go!" I pushed Ron back. Hermione fell back in the opposite direction, landing on her side.   
"Why did you do that?" Ron said, his face turning redder pretty quickly.   
"That's Hermione, your best friend since 1st year. Not Malfoy!" I turned and gestured my hand to Hermione, she took it and I pulled her up. "Hermione, are you okay?" I asked, she nodded. She then threw her arms around me and sobbed.  
"Hermione let go of him." Ron barked. "Come with me." I felt her head shake. "NOW!"   
She reluctantly left my grasp and started walking toward the door. He followed. Before I tapped his shoulder and punched him square in the face.   
"Ouch!" I heard as I went to catch Hermione up. 

"Hermione you okay?" she nodded. I hugged her again.   
"Harry I want to leave." she whispered in my ear.  
"Only if I can come too." She never spoke for a moment.   
"Okay." she pulled me away and with her head down walked upstairs. 

\------------------------------

How you liking Ron now?   
Still might be Hermione's final choice. 

Anyway hope you likey!!!! 

Love NR Xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

We apparated in the morning. I had no clue where she wanted to go, but she was extremely upset and so I wasn't going to question. 

We ended up in a crowded city full of shops.   
"Hermione where are we?" I asked.  
"Oxford Street. We need some clothes, right."  
"Yeh I guess."   
We walked for ages, going into most shops and by 2pm we had finished and was ready to apparate. We found a quiet place to apparate and soon disappeared from the crowd. 

This time we were in a little run down flat, full however of cans of paint and ladders.   
"Mum and Dad gave it to me."   
"Its lovely." I say smiling.  
"It needs work though." She smiled. It was the first time I'd seen her smile since yesterday morning.   
"Hermione, I'm sorry about Ron." I sat on the sofa.   
"Its okay, thank you." She sat beside me.   
"For what?"  
"Helping me yesterday." She smiled and took my hand.   
"I'm so grateful, I admire your courage." I smiled.   
"Thank you Hermione." I leant in a kissed her cheek. "Now what are we going to do about these walls." I said humorously. We laughed together and began to paint. 

We painted the living room/ dining room a light blue, the bathroom a light green. The rest was to be done tomorrow. We ordered pizza and then sat and watched the T.V.   
"Hermione?"  
"Yes." She replied.  
"I think I'm in love with you." I looked into her eyes.   
"Really?" She said shyly through a smile.   
"Yes." I smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace.   
"I like this." I whispered as we swayed a little.   
"Like what?"  
"Us." I said back.  
She smiled as I caressed her cheek. 

After, although having our own rooms we lay on the sofa, originally talking. Hermione drifted off to sleep however and I soon did the same. We lay they side by side, Hermione's head on my chest while my arm around her waist. 

I was certain. This was love.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi :D 

these chapters are really small as I want, but I think they are good places to cut off. 

Comment and vote :) tell me what you think 

Love NR xxx 

\------------------------------

"Harry" Hermione whispered.   
"Yes, what is it?"   
"I think someone's here Harry." Her voice was full of fear.   
"Stay here, I'll go look." I kissed Hermione's cheek and got up.

The flat wasn't big, only one floor. I checked the bathroom first. Nothing. The cupboard. Nothing. My future bedroom. Nothing. As I approached Hermione's room I felt an uneasy feeling, as though something was behind me. I gripped my wand tighter. "AAAHHHH!" I heard Hermione screaming. I ran straight back to the living room where we slept only to find Ron straddling Hermione. His wand in her face. 

"Ron, stop it!" I shouted   
"No! CRUCIO!" he fired the curse straight at Hermione.   
"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Hermione screamed in pain.   
"Ron, why are you doing this?"   
"She's mine. I love her, and you can't have her!"   
"Ron, I'm sorry, but you get to decide that." I say in a calm manner to hopefully get him to stop hurting Hermione.   
"She's chosen."   
"No! I'm not taking it as an answer." Ron screamed, getting up and pointing his wand at me.   
"Ron, stop it." Hermione said, her voice hoarse.   
"Hermione leave it, go to your room." I say.  
"I'm not a child!" She sounded offended, I never meant it like that.   
"See Hermione, this is how he'll treat you. Like a child. Come back with me."  
"No Ron I can't." She said. To my luck she was adamant, I couldn't let her go with him.  
"CRUCIO!" Ron shouted and within a second I was falling to the floor, screaming as the pain was excruciating.   
"Ron, NO!" Hermione shouted, she then pushed Ron, he hit the table beside him and winced.   
"Hermione, what was that for?"   
"I don't love you Ron. I'm sorry."   
"Has it always been Harry? Was that kiss nothing to you?" Ron said as he approached Hermione.   
"No, the kiss made me realise it wasn't you. I'm sorry. I love Harry." 

Ron lashed out pushed Hermione to the floor and he started to interrogate her, bashing her head off the surface of the floor every so often. I quickly recovered and ran over to Ron punching him. By the looks of it I hit him in his temple.   
"Ron if you loved Hermione you would stop hurting her!"   
He apparated. 

"Hermione! Hermione are you okay?" I asked as she lay on the floor motionless. I shook her a little. I felt my eyes flood with tears.   
"Hermione?"  
"Please."   
"Wake up."  
I put my forehead on hers and cried. I was going to kill Ron for this. I stayed there for a moment before standing up and walked around the living room, pacing past her body. 

"Ha-, Harry." I heard. I turned to Hermione who was laying with her eyes now open. I bent down so I was crouching beside her.  
I took the loose strands that was stuck to her head due to my tears and pushed them behind her ear.   
"Hermione. You okay?" She nodded. we stared into each others eyes for a moment before I helped her sit up. I pulled her into a warm embrace.   
"I'm so sorry Hermione." She pulled away, I saw her eyes bloodshot and tears rolling down her cheek.  
"I'm so sorry." I repeated.   
"Don't be Harry." she smiled. I placed my hand on her soft, damp cheek, wiping some tears with my thumb.   
I pulled her in closer and put my lips on hers. She, unlike our first kiss put her arms around my neck and kissed back. 

\------------------------------

So there first actual kiss!   
Comment and vote :) 

Love NR Xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

No notes properly,

Except 

Enjoy :) 

\------------------------------

I woke up the next morning extremely tired. Hermione still lay asleep, some bruises on her face had appeared. I hated seeing her hurt. It was my fault really, if I let her stay with Ron it might not have happened.   
I got up and walked over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I still remembered how to cook, considering I haven't had to cook for the Dursleys in a long time. 

"Hermione breakfast." I said as I carried the tray to her, luckily she had woken up.   
"Aw Harry, you are so sweet." She hugged me very tight, I hugged back.   
"What you wanna do today?" I asked after kissing her on the cheek. She smiled and looked into my eyes, just like I was looking into hers.  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know." We sat it silence. I expected she was thinking of what to do today, I wasn't I was thinking of how beautiful Hermione was sitting there. Even with the bruises her face looked flawless.

"Hermione, why not we stay in bed all day. I mean rest from yesterday's events." I saw her smile and nod.   
"Okay." 

For the remainder of the day we stayed in my bed, laughing and reminding ourselves about our years at Hogwarts and the war against Voldemort.  
"We had so much fun in our younger years." Hermione added.   
"I know, it was fun." I laughed. "What's the matter?" I asked Hermione as her face went glum.   
"Oh, I was just thinking. If Voldemort never killed your parents we might not be here now."   
"I know, but, although sounding really bad, I am glad everything happened the way it did." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.   
"I love you Hermione."   
"I love you Harry."   
We kissed, and the kiss got increasingly passionate. Leaving her lips I kissed her neck, I heard her little moans so I carried on. Never in my life, but recently did I ever think I'd be doing this with Hermione Granger.   
"Harry, stop it." she pulled me away with a smirk on her face.   
"Not now." she added and raised an eyebrow.   
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." she laughed. I laughed back. 

I sat with my head against the headboard as I waited for Hermione to return.   
"Hermione!" I called as she had not returned from the bathroom.   
"You okay?"   
"Yeah!" I heard, I returned to my wait.

5 minutes later Hermione came into the room. She looked tired and upset, her eyes were red so I knew she had been crying.  
"What happened?" I asked as she perched herself next to me on the bed.  
"I'm pregnant Harry." She began crying again.   
"Hermione what do you mean?"  
"I'm having a baby Harry!" She put her head in her hands. I went over and rubbed her back.   
"Its Rons then?"  
"Yeah. I'm so sorry Harry."  
"Its okay, it'll still be my child as I'll be there for it."  
"I guess so" Hermione removed her face from her hands and hugged me tight.

"I love you Harry."

\---------------------------------------------------

So she's preggo!!

:) 

Comment and vote!!!!!

Love NR Xxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

We relaxed inside the house for the next few days, we finished our rooms and after we both agreed a long walk in a park, or at least outside wouldn't do us too much harm.   
Hermione also sent an owl to Ron saying that she was carrying his child. 

The park was full of green and yellow as autumn came, the weather got wetter and not many people were out today. 

"Did you tell Ron we were here today?" I asked.  
"No why?"   
"He's here look." I pointed in the direction of Ron. I felt Hermione's grip tighten.   
"Its okay." I whispered. We got closer to him and he arose from the bench he was sitting on.

"What do you want Ron?" I asked him, my mood dropping instantaneously. I also felt Hermione stand behind me.  
"Oh I wanna apologise. To Hermione." He smirked "Hermione I'm sorry. Please forgive me."   
"No Ron, I can't." Hermione said as she stepped out from behind my back.   
"I'm trying to make this better Hermione, don't hate me." I could see forgiveness in her eyes and I really had the urge to tell her to remove it, but I never.   
"I think we should turn around Hermione and just head home. Ignore him." I tugged on Hermiones hand to get her to move, she refused, she let go of my hand and walked over to Ron.   
"I'm pregnant Ron and I am giving Harry full responsibility as you are too damn careless." she spat at him with anger.  
"I'm not careless, how could you say that?"   
"Well for starters you got me pregnant!" She turned on her heel and marched toward me. I was glad she never decided to forgive him.

"How could you let Harry be father of my child!"   
"Quite easily actually." Hermione called back.   
"You'll pay Potter!" The fact Ron, my previous best friend called me potter, just like Malfoy made him just as equal as Malfoy. It also indicated his seriousness. 

I ignored him and concentrated on what was ahead of me.   
"Harry he is drawing out his wand." Hermione said quietly.  
"Just walk." I said. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I heard as Ron bellow as he shot the curse at my back.   
"NO!" Hermione spun around so we was back to back. 

The curse hit her and she fell to the floor. I fell to telling myself she was okay. 

I knew she wasn't. I have seen this curse be performed before. To Sirius and he died before my eyes. The same happened to Hermione and the foetus within her. I looked up at Ron with tears streaming down my face. As soon as our eyes met he apparated and was gone.   
"Hermione no. Please! NO!" I cried hard and placed my forehead on hers and allowed my tears to drop onto her now pale face. I kissed her forehead and apparated. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

:( I feel bad for Harry! 

Love NR Xxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter...

A slow and long 4 years past since Hermione sacrificed herself for me. I don't know whether she planned it. Whether she did it as a result of love, but I know she should have let me die. 

I wake up each morning and stare at the pictures I have of her, I every so often shed tears simply because I love her and I miss her. I think I knew I loved Hermione ever since she greeted me and Ron in The Hogwarts Express. I must have felt the love grow, but ignored it as it wouldn't be right. I accepted it though.   
We wasn't together for long, but I loved every minute of being in her company. I loved her and now she was gone I feel I shouldn't have spent my seven years knowing her keeping my feelings locked away. 

I visit her grave everyday, sun, rain or snow. I've heard people do crazy things for love and I would catch a cold for her, as long as I got to speak to her. 

This is how I'll spend a lot of my life doing, visiting Hermione and holding a grudge on Ron for doing this to us. 

And directly to you Hermione.

I love you and always will. I'll be with you soon. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The end.

Please comment and vote :)

Also read my other fanfiction Shocks :) 

Thanks   
Love NR Xxxxxxxx


End file.
